


Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: To Belong: A PPG Series [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Butch (PPG) is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Buttercup Utonium had never been very good at dealing with her emotions, as it almost always ended with her punching something. However, there were times when the fear and anxiety would kick in and she felt like a little girl clutching at her blankey after a nightmare all over again. She still wasn't accustomed to the idea that she had someone there to soothe her mind and share the anxiety... but he was there all the same.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: To Belong: A PPG Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692994
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bam. Greens. Wholesome activity, with a bit of anxiety and self-doubt... so basically my everyday. Haha, jk. I mean... unless-
> 
> No, but fr!!! Ahh, I am really excited about this series, so here is part 3!!!

_eu·pho·ri·a_

_ /yo͞oˈfôrēə/_

_noun_

_a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness._

* * *

Euphoria was an interesting sort of emotion to describe. How does one truly know if they're feeling euphoric? Was it the pounding of your heart and the feeling that you're flying? Was it feeling light-headed from laughter and joy? Or was it just the simple sort of happiness that was all-consuming, to the point that you couldn't focus on anything else? Buttercup didn't know... but in the current circumstances, it didn't matter, because she was feeling nothing like that. She, currently, was feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. Dread... frustration... _anger,_ even. Happiness seemed a thing of the past; something she was suddenly unsure she had actually ever felt?

What brought this on? Simple. One stupid fucking plastic stick. _A stick._ She was superhuman. A grown woman. One whose whole life had just been changed by a piece of plastic... all because she had made one really stupid mistake. She had been so, so incredibly sure that nothing like this would happen, but of course, it did, because life often liked to remind her that she was, in fact, still human through and through... and human, she was currently very aware she was.

_Butch was going to have a heart attack..._

Buttercup was sitting on the floor of their apartment, head resting against the wall as she tried to think logically. She knew _how_ it happened. She just... didn't know _why_ it happened? Yes. She had been an idiot and told Butch that unprotected birthday sex was a good idea... she really had been the one to say that. There was no one to blame but herself, though that also technically wasn't true, because Butch _could_ have said no, but then again, also not technically true, because they had a rule in their relationship that you couldn't deny a birthday wish unless there were extenuating circumstances. They'd done it once a year since they got together... three times they'd had unprotected sex and go figure it's when she is finally getting her life properly on track that this happens.

Buttercup knew no fear greater than what she was feeling now, having just found out she was pregnant. She'd fought the paranormal... she'd nearly seen her loved ones die... she _herself_ had nearly died a billion times... but somehow this was scarier. It was scarier knowing that suddenly, there was a being in the world who would depend on her with everything they had... there, just below the toned muscle and the flesh, tucked away inside of her abdomen was a baby. A tiny, microscopic thing just about. She'd heard about this... they started out like the size of a poppy seed. How the hell was that even possible? Within a few short months, she'd be cradling a thing closer to the size of a _watermelon._

_She had to push a watermelon-sized thing out of her body. What the fuck._

How did someone even reveal this to their partner? How do you say _"Oh, by the way, remember when I asked you to smash raw and you did and I was on birth control and used a plan b pill? Haha, yeah, I know, that was so fun! Well, want to hear something funny? I'm pregnant! Haha! It's so fucking funny, I know! Hah!"_

_Fuck._

Buttercup Utonium was seriously not fucking having a good time. She sighed, standing up and walking out to the living room and biting at her fingernail. It was a nervous habit she'd developed when they were kids, something that never quite went away, but had at some point become a less often used coping mechanism, as she had spent the past few years feeling not so anxious... thanks to Butch and the others. But now? Now, she was standing helpless in their apartment, waiting for Butch to come home so she could ruin not only his day, but his life. She felt so shitty.

They were absolutely not ready for a baby... absolutely not. They still ate mac and cheese for most of their meals... Butch still drank milk from the carton and Buttercup... well, Buttercup still was in the habit of not throwing away containers when they were empty. They would literally kill this fucking kid. 

Why did it have to be her? Why was she the pregnant one? Why couldn't it be Blossom? Why couldn't it be Bub- ok, so it couldn't be Bubbles because Bubbles was already pregnant. But again! Why couldn't it be _Blossom?_ Why couldn't it be Miss Perfect? Why hadn't the Red Ruff impregnated her sister and saved her from this unfair world? Truly, she should have completely thrown the idea of unprotected sex out of the window when Bubbles had announced her own pregnancy. Seriously, why was she so stupid?

Buttercup threw herself onto the couch, groaning as she buried her face in a pillow. She sighed, trying to think of all of the things to say to Butch. He was a really great guy... she wouldn't have stuck with him this long if he wasn't a great guy... he'd take responsibility and she knew that, but... what if he didn't want this? What if he would grow to hate her and resent her for getting pregnant? Probably not... he was a jackass, but even he knew that it takes two to create a kid... with the exception of her father and his father, but this was different! She didn't start a lab experiment and end up pregnant! She had done it the 'orthodox' way... even though many would argue that her not being married would make that very unorthodox in and of itself.

That was the thing though... while they were serious about their relationship? Butch and Buttercup liked to take things one day at a time. Hell, they only lived together because they figured it would be cheaper for college and that it just seemed to make sense. Even deciding to take that step had taken months and months of discussion.... this felt awful. She and Butch were not ready for this. They weren't ready for a baby... they definitely weren't ready for the idea of a shotgun marriage that some people would be pushing for. Like, oh no, one of the city's superheroines was unpure and had shacked up with a guy before marriage and a baby had come out of it? Bold of them to assume any of them were virgin pure at this point. Man... this was gonna be a pain in the ass. Buttercup would have to remind herself to apologize to Brick and Blossom for all of the press comments they were about to have to deal with. Damn. 

She rolled back onto her back. Wasn't it like... bad for babies if you lay on your stomach? She groaned, hating that she even had to think about that. She pulled out her phone, biting at her lip instead of her nails and humming as she typed to the group chat she and her sisters shared. 

_**From Buttercup:** _

_either of you bitches with your men rn???_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_First of all, we are not 'bitches' and that sort of language is unwarranted. But no, I am not with Brick currently_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_wow is that why u sound so bitter even over text_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_:)))))_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_I'm not with Boomie either!!! He's at work and I miss him_ _(◕‸ ◕✿)_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Buttercup. is something wrong?_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_well i guess define... wrong?_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Wrong. Adjective. Not true or correct; incorrect. Unjust, dishonest, or immoral. Adverb. In an unsuitable or undesirable manner or direction. Noun. An unjust, dishonest, or immoral action. Verb. Act unjustly or dishonestly toward._

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_Smartass know it all_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_You asked, I delivered_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_Lol!!!_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_No, but seriously, is everything alright?_

Buttercup took in a deep breath, sighing as she took a picture of the plastic stick in her hand, sending the picture to the group chat and sending it. It was less than a minute before she got a reply, but it felt like an eternity.

_**From Leader Girl:** _

_Well damn._

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_Yep._

**_From Bubs:_ **

_Wait seriously!??!?!_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_hahaaaa... yeah_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_Awwww!! Congratulations!!!!! I always thought you and Butch would have such pretty babies_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_........_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_What??_ (◕∇◕✿)

_**From Leader Girl:** _

_I take it that this is not exactly a... happy discovery._

_**From Buttercup:** _

_that's one way to put it_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_What !!??!?? But why:(((_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_bc i'm not ready for kids, Bubbles_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_Then what happened :(( I can't imagine you having sex without protection if you weren't ready, so do you think it broke???_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_Uhhhhhh well._

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Oh for God's sake, you had unprotected birthday sex, didn't you?_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_.......maybe_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_BC!!!!!!!!_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_i kno it was stupid, ok!!!!!! believe me i am very fucking aware of that rn_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Have you told him yet?_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_no hes at the gym rn_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_And you aren't with him??? Surprising_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_i was feeling sick :))) and then i realized i was late so i went to the store and got some tests and here the fuck we are_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_Morning sickness??? It's the worst!!! (´•̥̥̥ ‸ •̥̥̥`✿)_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_Meh kinda_

_that and i had a really bad headache and i just felt really fucking tired_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Hmm. Well, I did some research when Bubbles' nausea started kicking in and found a medicine that worked really well to curb hers, if you would like me to bring you some._

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_med student Blossom Utonium kicking in yet again_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_And someday it will be DOCTOR BLOSSOM UTONIUM!!!!_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Haha, aww yeah, someday._

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_hows someday Doctor Brick Jojo doing btw_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Still incredibly tired and sleeping in past noon._

_But do not switch the topics._

_How are you feeling?_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_does it make me a pussy if i say im terrified????_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Nothing makes you a 'pussy', Buttercup. It's completely valid and understandable to be scared. I know I would be_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_literally please do not say that bc if it would freak u out, that means i am toast_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_Oh, hush. There are a lot of things that scare me that don't scare you. I'd be scared about having a baby even if I was married and in a stable environment._

**_From Bubs:_ **

_That feeling never really goes away :(( like yeah me and Boom are like totally married and doing pretty well for ourselves considering everything but like. I'm still totally terrified!!!!_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_i do not feel comforted at all_

**_From Leader Girl:_ **

_You're going to be just fine, Buttercup, seriously. Butch will probably be a bit surprised, but I can't imagine him being upset about it_

**_From Buttercup:_ **

_well we will see_

**_From Bubs:_ **

_Good luck!!! We love you!!! Let us know how it goes_

Buttercup sighed as she clicked off the phone, throwing her phone off to the side and looking up at the ceiling. She knew Blossom was right... Butch was going to be just fine after the shock wore off, but that didn't mean he would be happy about having a baby with her when they had never even entertained the idea of even _discussing_ babies. Sure, Butch definitely seemed to love kids, if judging by how excited he had been when Boomer had told him about Bubbles' pregnancy... not to mention the time a little girl he saved had written him a letter asking him to come to her school for show and tell and he'd begged Buttercup to make cupcakes for the class and had paid in her in a movie night with her favourite takeout, even though they both know she would have done it just because. He'd even brought the little girl a bouquet of pink daisies... Butch was alarmingly cute for someone who tried to put on such an intensely 'manly' facade.

Maybe that was what scared her. Butch, to just about everyone else, had attempted to portray himself as some sort of hypersexual ladies man type of guy... hell, even she had bought it, at one point, but it became very clear to her that none of it was true. Deep down, past all of the bullshit, Butch was perhaps the most sensitive of the three. He'd had a hard time coming into his own, having even been scared of himself for some time before he finally learned to accept the fact that just because he'd had a less than wholesome creation, it didn't mean he had to be evil his whole life. Butch had been miserable... he'd loved the feeling of hurting people, feeling the blood on his knuckles and the rush in his chest when he'd defeated his opponent... but at the end of the day, there was always something that had left a bad taste in his mouth. 

She would never forget the look on his face when Butch had floated in front of her window, tapping softly so nobody without X-hearing could detect it. She remembered how it felt, stumbling out of bed, her blanket wrapped around herself... 

* * *

It had been a simple Saturday morning when Butch had shown up at her house. She'd been curled up in her bed, staring at the ceiling and humming as music poured through her headphones. She had some sort of bad feeling in her stomach, wondering briefly if she had eaten something that had made her stomach upset, but she shrugged it off, because well... she'd felt like this since she'd left the fight and she'd skipped dinner because of it. 

_"Mind your own fucking business, bitch!"_

She shivered slightly, the goosebumps heavily prominent on her skin. She'd remembered the anger in his voice... as well as the brief flicker of insecurity in his eyes when he had said it. She'd felt his hesitation when he had launched a punch right for her nose... seen the look of disappointment in himself whenever she'd caught his fist with ease. They hadn't fought in a long while... they had all given up on their rivalries when they'd hit the end of middle school... mainly because Bubbles and Boomer had stopped even fighting and most of their interactions during fights had turned into something very akin to flirting. Blossom had simply sighed as she offered Brick a handshake that last day of school, which he had raised an eyebrow over before shaking it and they hadn't had a problem since then... hell, they'd honestly all become friends of sorts since then. 

Bubbles and Boomer were definitely dating, considering how much Bubbles eyes were turned down to her phone and she was always giggling... Buttercup only occasionally felt a bit jealous of that. Why? Well, simple. No matter how fucked up it most likely was, she couldn't stop herself from being unreasonably attracted to Butch Jojo. He seemed... mysterious and dangerous... and occasionally a bit sad, but that was only ever seen in passing. Buttercup was curious about the seeming enigma that was Butch Jojo... that might be a really shitty idea, but more and more, as things started to make sense she felt more drawn to him. She'd figured that if she had learned the things she was curious about... but somehow, with the other small things she learned, she wanted to be even closer to him.

It was the sight of him smiling or laughing when he found something funny... that stupid fucking laugh that was so obnoxious, yet so pleasing to hear. It was the way his hand felt against hers when he'd offer her a high five at a sporting event. It was... it was the very easy feeling she had whenever they were together and the way she felt like she could be herself, not just trying her best to pretend like she was so wholesome. Butch was definitely heavily to blame for how dirty her mouth had gotten. Blossom had been livid, but she couldn't say much, as her sense of humour had also begun to be a bit... cynical, to say the least. 

Regardless... she and Butch had become something similar to friends... best friends even. They'd begun to have video game and movie nights every Friday and she'd sneak out with him at times... the only rule was that he wasn't allowed to come to her house. She'd seen how their father had utterly terrified Boomer within an inch of his life with his lectures on respecting women, as well as a talk on the birds and the bees... they'd been thirteen. All future hangouts had been at the boys' place whenever the monkey was away in prison. It just made sense... stay away from the girls' house and all problems could be avoided to near perfection. The professor didn't trust any boys who weren't Mike and Mitch, because one had a girlfriend and one was gay... Blossom sometimes still had her doubts about the boys, which caused her and Brick to continue to bicker relentlessly, though they'd been forced into an English project together and since then, they'd been hysterically close. 

Point being... they were fifteen now and Buttercup and Butch had gotten into a fight. It started out with a tease and a taunt, as it always did... but somehow, Butch hadn't taken to it too well. He'd been seeming a bit quiet, which clued Buttercup in on something being wrong. While Butch was actually a pretty reserved and quiet guy in the scheme of things, he made it a point to be sometimes overwhelmingly loud and boisterous when in front of people he didn't feel completely comfortable... or when he was upset. There was an evident difference between the two. Sure, he'd gotten to the point where he was comfortable enough with her that he would stay rather quiet while they were just walking around or watching movies, but he always had the softest hint of a smile on his face when he did it... today hadn't been one of those days. 

Instead, Butch's face was etched with a soft frown on an otherwise placid face. That was the difference. Butch was being incredibly quiet and... incredibly sad looking. She should have left it at that... deflected and asked him if he wanted to go to an actual movie theater or swing by the diner... but she didn't. Instead? Well, instead, Buttercup ran her mouth... because that is what she did best. 

_"What's got you all pouty? Brick ground you from your games?" She snorted, raising her eyebrow at him._

_He scoffed, shaking his head. "Nah. I'm just tired. Not like I have to listen to him about that shit anyway."_

That should have clued her in... Butch respected Brick a lot and... he only talked like that in the context of Brick when he had gotten into a fight with the red Rowdy. But again. Buttercup was Buttercup, so delicacy was not her strong suit. 

_"Hah? Bullshit. You follow him around like a little puppy." She snickered. "Or I guess in your case, a snail."_

_"Buttercup, seriously, can we just drop it, please? I'm just tired." He gritted out, looking down at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets. She hadn't seen that look on his face since he'd first started going through puberty and he constantly wanted to knock someone out because of his growing pains._

_She didn't drop it._

_"Yeah, ok, pussy. I'll believe that." She rolled her eyes, poking his arm. "He kick your ass in a video game and now you're just acting like a little bitch? Ooh, or let me guess! The girl you like asked him o-"_

_That had been too far, clearly, because Butch turned to her, fists balled up at his sides with a red face as he yelled at her. "Mind your own fucking business, bitch!"_

The rest was a blur... not that it really mattered. She wasn't angry with him. She'd kept on messing with him and picking at the situation, even though he had asked her to... even though he said _please._ Rowdyruff Boys... they didn't exactly say please often. That should have made her stop in her tracks... offered a game of basketball at the park... or to go to the skatepark. But Buttercup was a bitch... that much he'd gotten right. The words had been warranted... she supposed that the punch she almost received to the face was pretty warranted too... so why had he looked so sad...? Why had he looked like he had just been faced with a sad truth? Had he been realizing how much of a bitch she really was? She wouldn't be surprised if he never looked in her direction again. 

The playlist turned sad then... a song that she and Butch would listen to at the start of all of their hangouts... _'I'm Just A Kid'_ was weirdly fitting for their lives and it was just something they had accidentally bonded over when his X-hearing had picked it up through one of her headphones and he'd thus stolen one of them for his own ear and she had simply expected it... that had turned into playing that on his bedroom speakers and jumping on his bed, screaming the lyrics to each other... it was crazy how quickly things could turn sour. 

However... that was when she heard it. A brief tap on her window. She blinked, shaking it off when she thought she'd just imagined it. It happened two more times before she pulled herself up to investigate. She was suddenly very aware of her braless and pantless state, sighing as she wrapped her blanket around herself and walked to the window. She didn't see anything, but she opened it anyway, just to be sure. Then it happened. Butch flew up quickly, perching himself in her windowsill and right as she was about to make a very loud sound of surprise, he clapped a hand over her mouth, raising a finger to his lips. Once it was obvious that she wasn't going to scream, he removed his hand and looked at her, eyes looking a bit red and puffy, a distinctly... sad look on his face. 

"Butch... what are you doing here...?" She asked softly, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself. "It's two in the morning..."

Butch swallowed visibly before letting his eyes fall towards the floor. "Um... well... can we talk?"

Buttercup blinked, about to make a snarky comment before she bit her tongue, nodding instead. "Yeah, uh... just let me slip on some shorts..."

He snorted, winking. "Or you could skip them... leave the bra off too."

She hit him, feeling a little relieved at the laugh that slipped from his lips. She smiled as she turned away. "Go up on the roof... I'll be there in a sec..."

He only nodded, flying up to the roof and leaving Buttercup to pull on a pair of shorts and a hoodie, to at least save some modesty without having to completely redress. She carefully slipped out of her window, flying up to the roof, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. She sat down next to Butch, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her cheek against one as she looked at him.

She was about to say something before he cut her off. "Hi..."

Buttercup could only blink, responding just as softly. "Um... hey. What's up...?"

He sighed softly, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at the stars. "I'm an idiot... and I wanted to apologize... I shouldn't have called you a bitch and I definitely shouldn't have tried to swing at you like that... "

She was... surprised. "Butch... hey. You're not an idiot, dude. I shouldn't have pushed. You were clearly pissed, so I shouldn't have teased you like that..."

"Still not an excuse to do that..." He murmured, voice a little rough. She could tell he'd been upset... maybe more so than she had originally thought. "You're... you're my friend... not to mention a girl..."

She scoffed. "Seriously? I have been kicking villains asses since I was five fucking years old."

Butch shook his head. "I know that... it's hella badass, but... it's not right. It's not good to hit girls... or women... or really anybody. Especially not ones you care about..."

Her face flushed slightly. This is what she was talking about. Butch, outwardly, acted as though he were above it all... acted like girls were simply toys and trophies to earn... acted like he was simply a gift that anyone would be truly lucky to receive. While he wasn't exactly wrong about the gift part... it was a bit annoying sometimes... but she was biased because she didn't like watching him flirt with the other girls.

"Don't beat yourself up over it... we both know that even if that punch had landed, I wouldn't have felt it... you were... soft with that throw."

"Yeah... cuz I didn't really wanna hit you..."

She sighed softly, looking over at him and biting at her lip. "Dude, listen... you're allowed to have bad days... we all do. So seriously, it's fine... it's whatever."

He sighed, but nodded regardless, fidgeting softly and Buttercup bit her lip even harder before she stood, pulling her blanket off her shoulders and carefully draping it around his shoulders. His eyes widened... it was a known fact how much Buttercup loved that blanket. "B-Butters...?"

She shook her head. "Don't... it's just... it always makes me feel better when I'm upset or anxious, so... if you wanna talk or whatever... you can talk to me. I won't judge."

She saw him bit his lip and heard him sigh, turning her head to properly look at him. He had his lip pressed hard between his teeth, a sad look on his face. "I just... I feel kind of useless, I guess..."  
  


"But... why?"

"Well... it's stupid, but... everybody... everybody has a thing, but me, y'know...?" He murmured, burying his face in his knees. "Like... Brick is a genius...? Straight A's and on his way to be valedictorian with Lil' Red... and then... Boom... Boom is a musical prodigy." He sighed softly, biting his lip. "Not to mention, he has Bubbles... and let's be honest, Brick has Blossom... and I... don't have anybody. I'm like that background character used for comedic relief."

Buttercup frowned, looking right at Butch. "That's not true..."

He scoffed. "How so?" 

"Butch... you have a ton of things... you are the sporty one... baseball and basketball star... the ladies man of the group... hell, he has Bubbles, but come on... I'm sure you have plenty of girls trying to get in your pants."

"I don't want a girl to try and get in my pants."

"Surprising."

Butch growled, rolling his eyes. "You know, I know that I act like some kind of fuck boy, but that's not me."

"Then why do you act like that?"

"Well. I just... Brick and Boomer? They have people who really care about them... and I don't..." Buttercup's eyes widened and she stared at him, shocked. _What the hell?_ "It's stupid and I know, I'm a fucking girl for whining about it for feeling this way. Like. What does it matter? I'm a guy! I don't need people to care about me! I shouldn't be jealous just because my brothers have- I just... it sucks, I guess. I always feel like the last choice. Like I- I don't know, like I'm just easy to forget or some shit."

Buttercup stared at him for a minute before she moved, wrapping her arms around him before she could convince herself to do otherwise. She didn't do hugs... it had never really been her thing. She didn't exactly mind _receiving_ them, she just never was the one to start them herself. Except now... on top of her roof at near three in the morning, it felt like she should. Butch was hurting, no matter how much he tried, even still, to act like a tough guy who could never be touched by something so human and dainty as emotions... but they both knew better. Butch, above the rest, was a pretty sensitive guy. He'd been traumatized into feeling like he was never going to be enough... like he was the black sheep.

And for what? Because he fidgeted? Because of his obnoxious, borderline ugly laugh? Because he enjoyed a good fight? Because of his dark hair and how quiet he really was? But why...? Those were all of the things that Buttercup personally really liked about him. It was kind of cute when he fidgeted, in her opinion... the way he'd just shiver whenever he'd been still for too long if he had nothing to focus on. And his laugh? Sure. It was obnoxious and honestly kind of sounded like a wheezing cat, but she liked it. Whenever she heard it, it made her laugh even harder... which made him laugh harder. Hell, she'd nearly passed out once from laughing too hard. His love for fighting was endearing in her opinion... she was the same way. Sure, she never really got lost in it the way that he did, but she loved to see the passion and excitement in his face... she also knew that she'd never have a better sparring partner. They'd sworn off actually fighting, but sparring was always welcome when one needed to blow off steam. And... when it came to looks and his quiet disposition...? Buttercup found herself hopelessly drawn in. He was incredibly handsome, even including the awkward patches of acne that had come with puberty... thought it was cute whenever his hair was down after a post-practice shower... and his eyes were a sort of green that couldn't even be rivalled by her own. His simple silence whenever she just needed to vent or rant was appreciated... even more so when he would listen and know exactly what to say. To say the least, in her opinion, Butch Jojo was fucking _awesome._

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" He'd gone still in her hold and while she couldn't see, she could tell he was gaping, eyes wide... and judging by how pink his ear looked... he was probably blushing out of surprise. "You're like... the coolest fucking guy I know, but I'll deny it if you tell anybody."

"Buttercup, seriously, I'm not a kid, don't lie-"

She shook her head, squeezing tighter and earning a small grunt. "Listen up, dumbass... I mean that. I feel the same way sometimes. It's obvious to me that all of the guys go after my sisters first because I am 'mean' and 'scary' and not 'cute'. I know that and sometimes it sucks, because I feel jealous... like fuck, I don't want any of the dumbasses who follow them around, because most of them are airhead jocks who think it'll boost their popularity to catch themselves a Puff, but... that doesn't mean nobody likes me, probably... not that anyone has told me otherwise, but I at least know there are a few people out there who see me as a challenge, but that's... also not something I want." She sighed, but shook her head again. "I'm getting off track, but, Butch... listen. You are so much cooler than you know. I mean... you're funny. And you're fucking _godly_ at sports, it's honestly pretty badass... and plus..." She took in a breath, cheeks flushed before she spoke again, voice soft and just barely above a whisper. "You're cute or whatever, so... you'll be fine..."

She heard Butch take in a breath before he finally wrapped his arms back around her... she could feel the heat on his face. "Cute?"

Buttercup cleared her throat, huffing. "Don't let that go to your head."

"I don't wanna be cute..." He pouted, squeezing her tighter. "I wanna be handsome. Or like... sexy."

She snorted, laughing and rolling her eyes. "We're fifteen, Butch... you're nowhere near 'sexy' yet."

He snickered. "Yet...? My, my, Buttercup... think I'll get there at sixteen? And also... didn't hear you denying handsome."

Buttercup felt her face go red. God. He was so fucking... so... _cute._ She groaned, trying to pull away from him. "You're such a narcissist, you twat-"

"Is that why you're so red?"

"S-Shut up!"

He snickered, pulling her forward again, this time dangerously close to sitting in his lap. "Just say it. Say you think I'm handsome and I'll leave you alone."

"Don't you know we the Puff's Three try not to lie?"

"Exactly why you should tell me."

Buttercup let out a deep breath, mumbling under her breath.

"Sorry, sweetheart, what was that?" He teased. There was no way he hadn't heard.

"I-I said... 'you're handsome, I guess'..." She gritted out and then squeaked when Butch pulled back, his hands on her shoulders as he looked her right in the eyes. "W-What the hell are you doing?"

"Y'know... I think you're pretty handsome too."

"Dude, literally _please_ fuck off." She glared, but it didn't quite show annoyance... because she wasn't. She was actually rather amused.

"Sorry, sorry, I _meant_ to say 'beautiful' but I lost the words looking at you."

Her face went bright red and she shoved at him. "Shut the fuck up!" 

He started laughing then, ugly and obnoxious, something that should have annoyed her, but instead she was just full of butterflies. Butterflies. How fucking stupid. God, fuck. She had butterflies... but why? She shouldn't feel so stupidly helpless over a _boy._ But... to be fair, she supposed, he wasn't really _just_ a boy... Butch was a boy... but in a weird way, he was her boy, in the same way that Boomer was Bubbles' and Brick was Blossom's... the difference being reciprocated feelings. Crushes were fucking stupid... a way that the divine deities of existence were choosing to tell her she was in fact very human.

"Haha, sorry... but you really are very pretty... and beautiful. Probably." His voice was a bit softer then, looking at her with an even softer expression. "Um... thanks. For listening to me... I, uh... you're like... my best friend, I guess... so I don't really have anyone else to talk to."

Her cheeks were a bit flushed and she nodded. "You're my best friend too... I guess."

That was their way. They always had a 'probably' or an 'I guess'... but it wasn't probably and it wasn't a guess. They knew. They were best friends. Buttercup really did find him handsome... she didn't know if the probably on his own comments was one of those or if it was a truth; a reminder that best friends were all that they would ever be. She wished things were different... there was always going to be that part of her that was far more vulnerable than she would ever care to admit. Butch was more than just a best friend in her mind... she couldn't picture a better circumstance. She wondered if they dated... if they would ever actually _be_ in love... she wondered if they'd always be best friends, just with a different title... if they'd kiss and go on dates and... other things. The second she felt her face flush, she bit her lip and looked down, pushing the thoughts away. 

Butch, however, was just giving her a soft look, humming softly. "You know... we really are pretty similar, huh...?" She hummed before nodding, humming as she fixed the blanket over Butch's shoulder, pulling it forward so it would cover the exposed parts of her legs. "Cold?"

She shrugged again and he hummed. "Not really... it's a little chilly, I guess, but I'm fine."

"Damn straight you are, baby." He wiggled his brow, making her snort, even as her cheeks flushed. "Man. For such a badass girl, you sure do blush a lot."

"Because you say such weird shit, Butch!" She scowled, making him laugh under his breath. "Besides... even badass girls get embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? More like shy."

She glared.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy."

"I didn't say there was."

"Maybe your mouth didn't, but the rest of your face did."

"Fuck you."

"I wish you would."

She snorted, shoving him slightly and pausing when she saw the look on his face. He had a small, fond sort of smile on his face, looking at her like she was the only person in the world. It scared her how much she liked feeling like she was the only person in the world to him. "Are you ok...?"

He nodded, his expression not changing much as he tried to give her the usual smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She bit her lip, about to speak when he suddenly gave her a bit of a nervous smile. "I, uh... you're... mm, fuck, I hate this."

She blinked, confused, to say the least. "Uh... hate what?"

"I'm... not really good with sharing 'emotions', because that's gay, but like..." He sighed, looking to the side. His cheeks were tinged a soft pink and Buttercup was a bit surprised. Butch never really got flushed, but when he did, it was typically over some pretty embarrassing stuff. Or at least... embarrassing to him. "Fuck."

She tried not to laugh as she tilted her head. "Butch... dude, it's chill. What's up?"

Butch took a deep breath, clearing his throat before tumbling into a ramble. "I think I probably really like you, I guess. Which is fucking stupid 'cuz you're like one of the guys, but saying it like that makes me sound like. Gay. Which I'm... so totally not gay, by the way. I love the ladies. Well, ok, not _ladies,_ plural, because I just... like, you know, you. I don't love you, because wow. That's a lot. I mean, I do. As a bro- again, not gay. I'm definitely not gay and I know because like.. man, you're cute. But in such a weird way. Like damn. You're so pretty, but you're so badass, which makes you even _cuter._ Which doesn't make sense, but it's totally true and like hell, dude, you're just so cool and also, is it me or is it suddenly really hot, because _fuck,_ I cannot breathe."

Buttercup stared at him for a moment, blinking in surprise as she took that all in. What the hell had just happened. Her face had gone a deep red and before she could say anything, he laughed nervously, shaking his head. 

"J-Just kidding!" He fidgeted as he laughed, his face bright red, but she could see the disappointment in his expression. "Man, you should have seen the look on your-"

She cut him off, cupping his face with her hands and quickly pressing forward, pressing her lips together, though it was more forceful than a mere 'press'. Her face was a deep red, breath caught in her throat as she just as quickly pulled back, avoiding his gaze. "I-I think I probably really like you too... even though that kind of shit _is_ stupid." 

Butch was gaping at her, fidgeting as a hand slowly reached up and his fingers briefly touched his lips before he made a weak sound in the back of his throat and she would have laughed if she weren't incredibly fucking horrified. Had she really just- what if he really had been kidding? Nah. There was no way. Butch was... Butch was too anxious to have just been teasing her like always. 

"I- wanna date?" He said, voice shaky and a bit shy, the sound of it making her shudder. Ok. Literally what the fuck was happening. He had no right to sound that damn _soft._ Clearly, she was sickened by it, because her stomach felt funny and she felt a bit like throwing up and was it normal to feel this feverish during this kind of thing? Could you get heat flashes in the middle of the night? 

"..... totally."

"S-Sweet..."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a second before Butch swallowed visibly, that stupid fucking Adam's apple prominent in his throat and making her swallow herself. Did she seriously find that attractive? What the fuck. Her thoughts tapered off though, because she briefly recognized the feeling of Butch pushing some hair behind her ear and biting at his lip nervously. "C-Can I... kiss you?"

She felt her cheeks flushed and she nodded softly, trying to take deep enough breaths so she didn't actually like pass out. This was so fucking dumb.

Do you know what else was dumb? The way her heart pounded when his callused hand pressed to her own cheek, his thumb gently running over her own incredibly faint spattering of freckles like she was made of glass, or like it was a dream and if he touched with just a little too much pressure he would wake up. The way she shivered when his other hand laced into the hair at the base of her neck... the way she felt like her breath had literally been forced from her chest when he pulled her in and ever so gently fit his lips over her own... the way she felt just as incredibly soft.

Butch, in her experience, was never a truly soft person. He liked pain and he liked to fight. He liked to swear and he liked to flirt with girls like they were trophies to set up in a bookcase... except... that wasn't really true. Butch, in all honesty, was incredibly gentle. She'd seen it whenever one of the freshmen members had lost them the game and while everyone had basically bashed the poor kid... Butch had clapped his shoulder and offered him his last Powerade. She'd seen it when their history class went to a museum and he'd helped a lost little girl find her mother; holding her hand and offering her his house keys to play with, as he had a plethora of key chains attached to the lanyard. She'd seen it when Bubbles had given him a birthday gift that year when the three of them went to the boys' house to celebrate, because Bubbles had insisted. Like everyone else, he had just as many feelings and morals, even if he was better at hiding the real ones to protect his ' reputation'. 

Butch respected women... he loved kids and he _always_ rooted for the underdogs... she knew the last one was probably true because he too felt like an underdog. Butch Jojo, despite popular belief, was an incredibly sweet guy. He was kind and considerate... sure, he'd piss you off, but he'd apologize if he felt like he'd gone too far. He'd sit and listen if you needed an ear to vent to... he'd rub your shoulder when you were sad... he'd even take you out for a movie and a milkshake on days he could just tell you were done on your luck and down on yourself. 

So was it really so bad that she felt as unbelievably ecstatic as she did when he pulled away and give her that stupid, toothy little grin that always made her heart pound? She didn't think so.

Fuck. She was totally turning into a sap. Dammit, Bubbles.

* * *

Buttercup couldn't help but smile despite the anxiety coursing through her. Back then, she never really thought she and Butch would ever stop being best friends... and to be fair, they hadn't. Their love had just expanded into something... blindingly brilliant. She'd thought it might be weird, back then, to actually love someone... Butch or otherwise. She'd been pleasantly surprised as that one late-night confession had turned into watching sunrises off of a balcony in their own apartment, Butch standing behind her to help her put her hair into a ponytail as she stirred up their shakes, handing one to Butch and laughing when he was left with a green line just above his lip... one she'd always felt very fond of kissing away, feeling him smile against her own lips. 

It was the kind of cheesy ass romance she liked to make fun of... the ones from the movies that Bubbles would watch that just seemed so fucking stupid and exaggerated, which maybe they were a bit, but not by much. There was something of a truth to those silly little things. Those long stares that spanned several seconds, always ending with a smile and a soft kiss to punctuate whatever simple, yet incredibly complicated love the couple had shared... she'd found it sickening until she realized she'd stepped into one of her own. 

Buttercup had never been able to see Butch being the romantic type... which... she was also wrong about. But not really. Butch was romantic, but not in the orthodox kind of way. Butch was the type to wake her up with a tickle fight... or a bucket of water, depending on the mood of the morning. He was the type to help her wash her hair in the shower when her arms hurt from a very strenuous day at the gym or at work or school, because honestly, whisking that much could really fuck up your arm... but he was also the type to slap her arm whenever she was bitching too much, snickering when she would pout before kissing it away, which always led to a movie night which turned into wrestling matches that always ended in bed, with Butch looking at her with so much affection she could barely stand to look at him because she would always get this stupid fucking look on her own face... she couldn't even say she hated how sappy these past four years had made her. 

Despite all of that, though... it was still incredibly scary. There was always the knowledge that despite the fact that Butch loved her as much as he did... this might not be the sort of thing he wanted. She knew he liked kids, sure, but that didn't mean he wanted any children of his own... they'd never discussed it. They'd been comfortable; set in their ways as they enjoyed each others company. They hadn't ever really felt the need for change. It was incredibly comfortable, but now, Mother Nature had decided to be a bitch and fuck her over, even though she'd been on birth control _and_ she'd taken a morning-after pill. _She'd spent fifty dollars on that fucking thing._

She knew Butch wouldn't leave her... or at least, she figured he wouldn't. He was the type to take responsibility for his actions, no matter how much he may grumble. Buttercup, though, didn't want to stay out of obligation. She wanted him to stay because he wanted this with her. But that was another thing... did _she_ want this? She swallowed as she rested against the couch, her hands going to rest on top of her stomach, softly touching the toned skin. She knew she wanted Butch... but did she want this baby? 

Her eyes closed as she let her mind wander. She pictured it, though a bit messily at first, what it would be like if they both decided they wanted this. She pictured Butch, happy and wearing that stupidly cute fucking smile... she pictured him holding her hair back for her when she got sick as he did anytime she was feeling nauseous, patting her back gently... she pictured the doctors' appointments: hearing that little heartbeat and seeing that tiny little poppy seed get bigger and bigger every time... finding out if they'd be having a boy or a girl. She pictured what it would be like to lay in bed with Butch, stomach finally showing off the bump that came with this whole thing... Butch, despite all of his teasing, was incredibly clingy and would touch her or kiss her at all possible times... there was no doubt that would only grow more true now. She could imagine it... trying to watch Cake Boss in the comfort of their bed, Butch pressing kisses to the bump and undoubtedly saying some weirdly cute bullshit to the bump that housed their little kid... she could imagine bringing them home and falling more and more in love every second because they'd made something- _someone_ so very small and precious... someone _perfect_ to them...

When she opened her eyes, she was very aware of how blurry they were and how wet her cheeks were. Buttercup was crying... genuinely crying over all of these little thoughts, heart melting as even more filled her mind. She felt completely breathless, like suddenly she couldn't imagine her life without something like that. What the hell was happening to her? She sniffled softly, fingers softly gripping at her shirt as she softly pulled it up and looked at her stomach. Was this seriously happening? Was she really pregnant...? Was there _really_ life growing just inside of her body? It was so strange to think about that... the idea that her body might really be carrying something so small... so very precious... fuck. She was going to be a mother. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest, sobbing softly. This was so strange. She never cried, unless she couldn't help it... most of those times being when she got so angry she began to cry and the rest being whenever her cramps were so bad that she would grit her teeth and cry into the pillow as Butch tried to comfort her to the best of his ability... and here she was, crying because suddenly the cramps were going to be gone for a near year... because now, she'd have the most delicate, tiny thing to take care of. A baby. A living, breathing, crying baby. Fuck. She wasn't delicate. How was this going to work?

However, before her thoughts could escalate too much, the door clicked open and there was a rustling, Butch calling from the hall. "I'm home, gorgeous! I got you that soup you like from that- hey... baby, are you ok?"

That killed her. Seriously? How lucky was she? He'd gone to the other side of town to buy her favourite _soup_ because she'd been feeling sick... he'd wanted to make sure she felt better. And she was just... crying. She shakily picked her head up, looking at him with teary eyes and red, tear-stained cheeks. He gaped for a moment, sitting the bag of takeout down and dropping his gym bag on the floor, quickly moving forward and dropping onto the couch next to her, softly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. She was crying softly, shaky sobs falling from her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she took in deep breaths. 

"Oh, baby..." He murmured, stroking her back and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Is it cramps...? I can like... draw you a bath... or go and get ice cream from the convenience store or something, I know it helped last time..."

God. Why the fuck did he have to be so perfect. What the fuck.

The tears only came faster, her chest heaving as she gripped at him, hearing the sound of confusion fall from his lips as she let out a desperate sob. "Buttercup... hey, hon... try and take a deep breath for me, ok? Baby, you're gonna give yourself another anxiety attack..." His voice was soft, completely gentle as he held her tight to him, trying to help her calm down, but knowing not to push too much, or else she would start shutting herself away. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she'd end up locked in their room for hours at a time... it always made Butch incredibly nervous that he'd fucked something up. She wished every time she could express that it was her, not him. How could someone like him... someone so insanely eager to make her feel better to the best of his abilities mess anything like that up?

However, she currently couldn't really focus on that sort of thing as she tried to catch her breath, Butch having gently pulled back to demonstrate the proper breathing pattern for her, which she desperately tried to match, but she just couldn't. Her thoughts were moving far too fast in her brain, stifling out the very idea that breathing was anything more than a heaving chest and a panicked countenance. When he realized that wasn't working, he cupped both of her cheeks, murmuring things that weren't properly filling into her brain as she was caught in the middle of an emotional knife fight with her own brain. She couldn't stop crying, which had now turned into full-blown sobbing that she couldn't even hear. Everything was too loud, despite the fact that she couldn't even hear any of it, only able to hear the loud thrumming of her heartbeat in her ears.

This went on for a while longer before finally, somehow, she began to calm down... she briefly noticed the fact that her blanket had been wrapped around her and he'd begun rocking her gently, kissing her temple and murmuring things she still couldn't quite register... her head hurt too bad to focus on such a soft sound... she knew that he knew this... she knew he did it more to be a comfort to himself that even if she couldn't take it in, perhaps some part of her was processing those words. That, she supposed, might be true, because it always did seem to be a constant when she was coming down from the high of an anxiety attack. 

When she'd finally calmed down, or at least, for the most part, Butch gently pushed her hair out of her eyes, pulling it back with the hair tie that was permanently fixed to his wrist as he gently used his thumbs to wipe away the tears before leaning over to grab a tissue, gently pressing it to her nose with a soft murmur telling her to blow. After that was taken care of and she'd buried her face in his neck, Butch finally spoke as his hand gently stroked over the column of her spine. "Sweetheart... what happened...?"

She swallowed, sniffling and biting her lip as she spoke against his skin. "P-Promise you w-won't be mad...?"

"At you...? Baby, never... I promise." That 'never' was a lie... they still butted heads a lot, but maybe that was more annoyance than anger. "What's the matter...?"

"W-Well, I... I was thinkin' m-maybe my period was gonna come today because y'know, I always get real nauseous beforehand, but... b-but it didn't and that was w-weird, but then I looked at the tracker and i-it was really, really late..." She felt him nod, clearly not yet picking up on what she was saying. With a shaky breath, she continued. "B-But, um... I-I mostly did it as a j-joke, because I-I thought like... there's no way... b-but..."

"But...?"

"T-There were some... some pregnancy tests f-from when Bubbles and B-Bloss were over and Bubbles took them and... w-well... fuck." She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "I took a test... three actually, y'know j-just to be sure and... they all... they all came back positive..." She felt him tense up. _Oh, God._ "B-Before you s-say anything, I just wanna r-remind you that there are opti-"

Suddenly, Butch was pulling her away from him, hands gently on her shoulders as he liked her right in the eyes. "Buttercup, are you- are you _pregnant?_ "

She swallowed, feeling the nerves bubble up in her stomach again, shaking slightly as she gave a soft nod. 

He let out a shaky breath and he had a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place. "And... I take it you're not very, uh... happy?"

His voice was soft, incredibly cautious, giving her an understanding sort of look. "I... I-It's not that I'm not _happy,_ it's just... i-it's fucking terrifying! B-Butch, we've literally _never_ talked about kids before! H-Hell, I don't even know if you want them! I got... I got so fucking scared, man... I-I still am because I can't tell exactly what it is you're feeling, but like... fuck.I-I don't want you to be m-mad... or feel like you _have_ to stay just because I got knocked up..."

"Oh, Butters..." He said, gently cupping her cheek and letting that damned callused thumb run under her eye, gentle in all of its roughness. "Let me ask you something... is this... I mean, is that you want...? Do you want a baby...? With me?"

She swallowed nervously before she gave a soft nod. "I mean... yeah... I-I think so... probably..."

He smiled softly, kissing the flushed up tip of her nose. "Yeah... I do too... I'm not mad... Hell, honestly, I'm... I'm kind of fucking happy, I think... not completely because you were really freakin' out, but... other than that? Hell yeah... a baby with my baby? Sign me the fuck up, man..."

Her cheeks flushed then and she bit her lip. "Really...?"

He smiled again, a soft laugh falling from his lips as he gently used his thumb to pull her lip from between her teeth, pecking her ever so gently. "Yeah... really."

She felt her heart stutter, feeling a lot lighter than she had half an hour ago. She sniffled, gently nuzzling his cheek as she wrapped herself back around him. They fell into a soft silence for a few moments, Butch gently rubbing her back as her breathing finally evened out, her face tucked into his neck before she felt his voice rumbling in his throat.

"You ok...?" When she gave a soft nod, Butch nodded, gently removing her hair tie again and starting to play with the inky black strands. He then snorted softly and when she made a confused sound, he snickered. "Who do you think the baby will look like...? I hope she gets your hair."

Buttercup snorted at that herself, humming. "Man, I dunno... crazy how different our hair is, Butch."

"Don't tease me, it's true. I have that stupid fucking hair in the back that always sticks up... not to mention yours is all wavy and it's pretty..." She blushed at that, humming softly.

"I like that stupid fucking hair in the back..." Her voice was soft, speaking against his skin before she blinked. "Also... did you say she...?"

"Did I...?" He hummed. "I don't really remember saying that, but... huh, I dunno. Guess my mind supplied a girl... what do you think...?"

Buttercup hummed softly, biting her lip. "I think... I think it's a boy..."

"Yeah...?" He asked, smiling softly and humming. She nodded against his throat before pulling back to look at him. 

"You're... Butch, you're really sure this is ok...?"

Butch smiled, cupping her cheeks again and pressing their foreheads together. "More than ok... and also... we have talked about kids before... once, when you were high on cough syrup... on Christmas when you got sick? Yeah, well... we were in bed and you asked me when I was going to give you a baby... asked me if I wanted them..." She blushed. What the hell? Had she really...? "I told you that I liked kids... that I always wanted them... but I knew I had to find the right person first... and I told you that I would give you one the second you decided you were ready."

She felt her heart pound, cheeks flushed as the butterflies swarmed inside of her stomach. "You trynna say I'm the right person...?"

"There's nobody better than you, baby..."

"I'm glad we're in agreement..." She said softly, looking at him with a soft expression.

"I'm glad you know your worth." He teased, nuzzling their noses together. 

"Shut up, jackass..."

"Love you too, baby..." 

Buttercup didn't say anything, simply leaning forward and pressing her lips to Butch's, revelling in the soft sound he made at the contact, one of his arms wrapping around her and pulling her as close as possible. "Good... because if you didn't I'd have to kick your ass..."

* * *

The following months flew by, Butch and Buttercup falling into an all-new routine. While they'd continued going to the gym for a while, Buttercup eventually realized that as much as she loved letting off steam, she'd been rather unlucky in the department of a sore back and swollen ankles and her job and classes made it hard enough, because one couldn't exactly sit around while baking. Instead, their mornings were spent in the second bedroom in their apartment, that they'd never used and they'd only gotten a two-room apartment to appease her father in the first place, even though he knew that they would not be using it. They'd spent many days arguing and bickering over themes, even though they actually had both liked each other's suggestions, but Butch was intent on helping her getting out her frustrations, by becoming a bit of a punching bag, though pretty much only on the verbal front... save for the occasional beating he'd receive from a pillow. 

In the end, they'd entrusted the gender reveal party and baby shower to Blossom and Brick, as the blondes were rather unreliable with secrets, even though it was always sweet to see them try. They'd found out, to Buttercup's great amusement, that they were in fact having a son, which Butch only pouted about a little bit... Buttercup couldn't help but find that cute, as the vision of Butch with a daughter to spoil and dote on was impossibly cute... she also knew though, that Butch was ecstatic regardless of the gender, a thought Buttercup had shared... plus, she was a little extra giddy about the thought of she and Butch getting to teach the kid baseball... because, well... Bubbles probably would have tried to strangle the two parents if they'd tried to put a two-year-old girl in T-ball. 

It had started a whole new outlook on life, one that Buttercup had welcomed rather easily after the initial shock set in. She had been right about everything. Butch was already shaping up to be the perfect dad. He was constantly telling stories to her bump from their childhood, all the way up until high school, including some stories of them beating each other within inches of their lives, as well as the more wholesome stories one would normally tell their children... she would never admit it, but every time Butch would tell the bump the story of the first time they'd said they loved each other, she melted on the inside, because every time he told it, he'd look right up at her with those beautiful green eyes and say those same words over and over again... she wondered briefly if the stories were more for them than the baby, no matter what Butch insisted. 

After months and months of waiting, the day came... it had been a chilly March night, pain searing through her and when Butch had woken up to her hiss as she tried to get up, he'd helped her out of the bed and the very audible spilling of liquid on the floor told them all they needed to know before he was driving her to the hospital. Buttercup, for all of her strength and all of the crazy shit she had done in her life, childbirth was... utterly terrifying for her. Butch had held her hand the whole time, making sure to remind her of her breathing and keeping her from breaking down several times... he'd wiped away her tears as she cried, telling her how proud he was and how great she was doing. She'd never felt so completely supported in her entire life, even if she had yelled some rather inappropriate comments in his direction, threatening a vasectomy, as well as never having sex or being allowed to touch her again. That had made him laugh. That had made her cry. And that... that had made him squeeze her hand a little tighter, pressing reassuring kisses on her head as he sat with her, telling her just how amazing she was and just how much she was kicking labor's ass. 

Buttercup was in labor for nearly a full twenty-four hours, cursing everything as she did it... she'd even been sure to yell at every man that came in her room. That list including Butch, Brick, Boomer, Mike, Mitch and even the professor, making sure they all knew how much she currently hated men. Brick, who had been working late on studying for finals had, of course, snarked and asked if that included her soon to be born son... she didn't feel bad about elbowing him in the lower regions. It had amused Butch, who was trying to act as though he was not exhausted. Bubbles had yelled at him for that when she had deemed he yawned too many times, as Bubbles, a new mother was very, _very_ lacking in the sleep department... the bags under Boomer's eyes indicated the same. She was quick to inform that Butch that he should be glad that at least he wasn't being practically pulled apart from the inside out to push a rather large object out of his body... he had informed her that he was indeed very glad of that, while Buttercup had told Bubbles in a voice as kind as possible to lay off of her poor boyfriend, who truly was looking a bit worse for wear... in his defence, he'd been up the entire time to watch over everything as well as make sure all of their family knew about everything... while she'd napped for about half of this experience. No, it still didn't change the fact that she was in a lot of fucking pain, Butch was truly devoted to this experience, as evidence by him refusing to nap when she told him he could... it made her smile. 

Finally, twenty-three hours and seventeen minutes into labor, a loud cry hard pierced the air and finally, it was done. Their son had entered the world and Buttercup processed very easily that it was not her crying... it was Butch. He didn't try and hide it, a look of pride on his face and Buttercup couldn't help but replicate it, not only because their son was there with them now, but also at the sight of Butch being so incredibly proud of both his son and her... she was just as proud of him. He had carefully slid into the bed with her, biting his lip and kissing her temple, not caring a bit that she was incredibly sweaty. 

When their son was handed to them, their hearts were completely stolen. In their arms was, in their opinions, the cutest thing to ever exist. It was true that he favored one over the other but not by much. He seemed to have Buttercup's more rounded features, but to be fair, he wasn't even an hour old. What made them both crack a smile was the appearance of some wispy black hair clinging to that sweet little head that Buttercup took great pleasure in kissing. They couldn't guess how long they spent just playing with his tiny hands and how many times Butch pouted with an expression of pure love when their son would make a small sound or when his lips would twitch... it was even cuter seeing his expression when that tiny little fist had wrapped tight around Butch's index finger. 

"Buttercup...?" He had said, voice soft as though he didn't want to upset the tiny boy in his arms. She hummed, her head resting on his shoulder as the exhaustion slowly but surely began to kick in. "Remember how I said there was no one better than you? I take it back... he is... physical perfection."

"Wow. Thanks." She snickered, rolling her eyes as she smiled down at their son. "But you're right... he really is perfect..."

"Just like his mommy..." He murmured, turning his head to kiss her hair. She blushed, giving a shy smile and tilting her head up for a soft kiss. 

And like that, the couple turned into a little family of three, Butch and Buttercup's hearts filled with so much love it almost didn't feel real, that you could love someone so much in just a matter of moments, even though they reasoned that they'd loved him for a near nine months before this moment... but that instant infatuation and adoration for the little boy tucked safely in their arms was unending and seemed to only grow every single moment that they were blessed to hold him. It was strange to Buttercup that something that had scared her so much was providing her with such a joyful feeling... but then, she warranted, that she'd felt the same thing about Butch. There had been the fear of ruining their friendship that they had genuinely had to work for... but here they were, years later and the parents to the sweetest little boy. Buttercup wasn't exactly what euphoria was supposed to feel like, but she figured that if this very feeling wasn't it, she'd never understand it.

**_Bryce Mitchell Jojo_ **

_Born March 16th, 2012_

_Six pounds, seven ounces_

_19.5 inches_

_Born to **Butch Johnathon Jojo** and **Buttercup Eva Utonium**_

_Townsville, California_

"So..." Butch began as their son was taken from them to be taken to the nursery, pulling Buttercup gently into his arms, looking right up at him curiously. "When do you wanna have another?"

Silence filled the air, everyone else in the room holding their breaths, fully expecting Buttercup to hit him or at least call him some kind of name. It never came, but a soft snort of a laugh did before she tucked herself into his chest, yawning softly. 

"Mm... maybe whenever I can physically stand the idea of having sex with you again, you dumbass."

Ah. There it was. 

"I'm wounded."

"Love you too, handsome."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be gentle, I am sensitive and this is my first time writing them, so it may be a bit out of character, but I'm pretty proud of it... I dunno what it is about the girls, but I have had an easy time writing their pieces in one sitting, but Brick's gave me a little trouble, so we'll see if that hold true with Butch's piece too!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! See you next time with Butch!!! (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
